Conventional sketching software enables users, e.g., artists, to navigate in a three-dimensional space with a fixed number of degrees of freedom. More particularly, sketching software enables artists to create one or more virtual canvases in a three-dimensional (3D) space and, furthermore, to create secondary virtual canvases in the same 3D space. The representative images in 3D space in these secondary virtual canvases, however, predominantly lie in a plane that is parallel to the plane of the original, working virtual canvas.
For example, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2013/0222385 to Julie Dorsey, et al., which is incorporated in its entirety by reference, appears to disclose a method, system, and an article of manufacture, e.g., a computer program product, for creating and positioning two-dimensional (2D) planes within a 3D space and for making it possible to input and to modify a 2D image on any one of the 2D planes. Although the generated 2D planes may be positioned anywhere within the 3D space, projection of strokes or objects on a first, working virtual canvas is conventionally accomplished by parallel projection and/or by using a pixel graphics approach. Moreover, users may get “lost” in the 3D space, jumping from one canvas to another canvas.